


Férový obchod

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jenom nějaký náhodný den po filmu, kdy spolu Marianne a Král skřetů "debatují politiku" a Dawn a Sunny mají schůzku.(inspirováno buckymeme tumblr prompt – sentence starters)
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn/Sunny (Strange Magic)
Series: very short tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Férový obchod

**Author's Note:**

> buckymeme – sentence starters – 29: „I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please."

„Já vím, že jsem ti teď dal tak deset polibků, ale jako – mohl bych dalších deset? Prosím?"

„Já nevím," protáhne Marianne. „To mi nepřijde jako moc fér. Myslím, že bych také měla nějaké dát."

„To zní spravedlivě," předstírá Král skřetů zamyšlení. „Koneckonců tyto mírové debaty by neměly vést k rozepři."

„To rozhodně ne," souhlasí Marianne okamžitě, ruce omotané kolem jeho krku.

Král skřetů se jen spokojeně pousměje, než se vrátí k líbání.

\- - o - -

„Podívej se na ně," povzdechne si Dawn skoro zasněně, zatímco z vrcholu vysoké kopretiny sleduje svou sestru a jejího přítele, jak ‚debatují'. „A to tvrdila, že láska není skutečná. Ale je!" řekne rozhodně, než seskočí z květiny a sletí níž, mezi stonky kopretin a kolem bílého jetele až dozadu, kde rostou kostivaly. Tam už na ni čeká její Sunny.

„Sunny!" zahlaholí Dawn vesele.

„Dawn!" vrátí jí Sunny pozdrav se stejným nadšením. „Jak se má ta nejkrásnější víla v celém království tento den?"

„Myslím, že stejně dobře jako ten nejstatečnější elf v zemi," prohodí Dawn s radostí.

Jeho zamilovaný výraz je prakticky stejný jako její.

„Hej, počkej," zarazí se Sunny najednou. „Neměla tvoje sestra přijít taky?" To byl přece plán, ne? Že všichni tři půjdou společně. Trval na tom král, přesvědčený, že Dawn a Sunny potřebují dozor na svých vycházkách.

„Moje drahá sestřička teď debatuje se Králem skřetů a určitě nechce být rušena," zachichotá se Dawn. „Takže máme odpoledne jen sami pro sebe."

„Oni mají nějakou poradu?" diví se Sunny.

„Jo. Velmi soukromou a tajnou poradu," přikyvuje Dawn s nadšením. „A teď pojď!"


End file.
